Shiru's Journey
by TheSilentShadowX
Summary: Basically a cross over between Naruto and Bleach but without any of the original characters, only their abilities...This is my first story dont kill me with the reviews...not much of a summary is it...sorry
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please dont kill me with the reviews.

"The Beginning"

Shiru was 15 years old his birthday was still far away. You could describe him as a slim five foot seven inches type of guy. He was friends with everybody at his school but wasn't the most popular person out there. He always hung out with his friends everyday no matter what. He always talked with one person especially, he was friends with her for a very long time and many people have noticed that they like each other a lot.

Shiru really didn't do any recreation stuff after school but he wasn't fat either, like a person who did nothing all day long. He always liked to have fun but when it came to sports he would rather walk away, because he wasn't the competitive type. Shiru's life was mostly boring, his routine would always be the same, but it was all about to change.

On Friday, Shiru was walking to school, just minding his own business. Hikaru comes by in his mom's car very slowly to a stop. Hikaru was the game freak, if you talk about any game he would have it and have beaten it twice or even three times. He was also very intelligent but not too strong. He was basically the opposite of Shiru, when it comes to Hikaru he would rather play games all day then go outside.

Hikaru called, "Hey Shiru. Want a ride for school it's still a long way from here."

Shiru quietly said," No it's ok I'll walk. I have nothing else to do and school still doesn't start for about thirty minutes."

Hikaru in a confused face replied, "Umm...Ok, I guess we'll see you at school."

Hikaru drove off in his mom's brand new black convertible, and Shiru keeps walking. Shiru turns his head and notices Mai walking on the other side of the street. Mai was one of Shiru's very best friends. They always enjoyed each other's company and Shiru would always do the right thing when it came to Mai. He cared about Mai so much if he had to pick his life or her life he would save her and let himself die.

He started trying to act cool walking down the street but actually trips and quickly catches himself before he falls. Mai noticed and giggled but Shiru didn't. He finally decides to cross the street and talk to her.

Shiru said in a suave voice, "Hey, how's it going?"

Mai giggled, "Good and you?"

Shiru realizes he is acting stupid and quits talking in a weird accent.

Shiru answered, "I'm good too...so how are your drawings coming along?"

Mai in an annoyed voice said," You know my drawings are no good...you always say the same thing"

Shiru said, "Come one are you kidding me? Your drawings are good you just don't believe in yourself."

Shiru opens her backpack and takes out her brown sketchbook. He skips through the pages until he reaches the most recent one.

Shiru excitedly replied," Really!? This is excellent, how can you say that they are no good, but again I don't know much about drawings so I can't say anything about it. "Shiru said in his mind," Dang. I always get nervous when I start talking to her...I got to try and stop that, because I can never have a normal conversation without the long pauses."

Mai asked," Are you ok? You blanked out for a second there."

Shiru comes back to earth and answered," Oh year I am alright sorry about that. Did you do the math homework?"

She responded, "Nope. I didn't understand it at all, it was pretty confusing."

Shiru agreed," I know...I gave up after reading the problem we had to do."

When Shiru and Mai reach the end of the street they spot Ichirou, Ken, Masato, and Nao walking in a group. They wait for them there but decide to just walk over to them.

Everyone hollered," Hey what's up?"

Shiru trying to be funny and hollered, "The sky duh. Where have you been?"

Ken said in a sarcastic voice," Ha. Very funny."

Ken was the medium big guy of the group he liked food but he didn't like it that much. He was no good in gym during school, he almost even failed once because he wasn't fit. He also wasn't that tall either but he was the fourth tallest in the group. When it came to Ken if you were between him and food he would hurt you to get it but not kill you.

They start walking again and the group suddenly divides into Mai and Nao talking about artwork, and Ken, Ichirou, and Masato talking about a new video game they all got. Shiru was the only one by himself and he didn't mind at that time he just walked behind the pack and started gazing at the sky because the sun still wasn't out yet. No one notices except for Mai but she doesn't say anything either she just keeps walking with everyone else. Shiru in homeroom stares out the window while the professor starts talking about quadratic equations. He starts thinking about his life entirely.

"What am I doing? My life is so boring...the only person who truly brings joy to me is Mai but I can't tell her that."

The professor questioned," So what's the answer Shiru?"

Shiru being so smart, had done the problem already, He answered, "36 squared."

He looks back outside and notices a sparkle and he follows it and notices it lands outside next to the tree. The bell rings and having nothing else to do because he did all his work while the professor was talking decides to go and check it out. He goes outside and when he finds the object it looks like a normal rock. He picks it up and it turns to dust and the wind blows it away.

Shiru shrugged, "Wow. What a waste of time."

Shiru walks back to school and finishes his day.

After school Shiru meets up with Mai.

Mai said excitedly, "Hey try and guess what's in this note"

Shiru notices that the paper got transparent and saw the word "Hi".

Shiru uttered, "Umm...It said the word Hi in it..."

Mai confused said, "How did you know? Are you some kind of mind reader or did you look at the paper when I was writing it?"

Shiru stated, "Lucky Guess..."

Mai trying to mess with Shiru joked, "So mind reader where is everyone?"

Shiru proclaimed," They probably left you know those guys except for Nao I don't know where she is."

Mai commented, "She had to do something after school. I guess it's just you and me. I got to be home by five."

Shiru suggested, "Then lets walk very, very slowly..."

They start walking slowly just like Shiru said.

Mai asked, "Why did you walk by yourself when everyone else came, you just stayed in the back, and don't say that didn't happen because I noticed you.

Shiru said in a depressed voice, "looks like you're the only one who notices me..."

Mai reminded, "Don't say that."

Shiru shrugged, "What can I say? You and Nao were talking about drawing, which I know nothing about and everyone else was talking about a new video game they all got."

Mai proclaimed," Well you still should talk to us and we will talk to you don't just thing that because we aren't talking about the same thing we will ignore you.

Looks like this is your stop..."

Shiru replied, "No...I like talking with you…You didn't hear that. Let me just drop off my bag."

Mai giggled, "Oh yes I did and ok."

Shiru returns back exhausted because he ran.

Shiru still exhausted said, "Something odd happened today."

Mai curiously asked, "What?"

Shiru said, "Well, during math today I saw something shiny fall to the ground near the tree outside my room. I checked it out and when I went to grab it, it disintegrated in my hands. Then somehow later on in the day when you asked me about what was in the note

I could see through the paper, so that's what I knew what it said."

Mai said, "That's odd...Are you sure your just not seeing things? You look pretty tired."

Shiru said, "Probably."

Shiru suddenly got playful and started messing around with Mai. They kept it up for about five to ten minutes.

Shiru pleased said, "That was fun."

Mai said, "I will get you back for that."

They finally reach Mai's house.

Mai said, "Guess this is goodbye."

Shiru said, "Yep...See you tomorrow."

They wait and stare at each other, each waiting for something to happen, but sadly nothing does.

Mai said, "Aww...your turning red."

Shiru said, "No I'm not."

Mai giggles and said, "Ok...whatever you say."

Then there was silence. All you could hear was the birds chirping and the cars passing by.

Finally, Shiru waves goodbye and starts walking. All of a sudden, he stops, thinks of going back but changes his mind and keeps walking. Shiru walks home exhausted because it was a pretty long way home from Mai's house. He goes to his room and just laid on the bed and starts thinking about Mai and how they met. After thinking for about ten minutes he decides go and sleep. He wakes up around 7 in the morning because of the birds. Shiru was a very light sleeper. When he woke up he noticed that he could see the sky. He later looked down and he was floating in mid-air. He was so shocked that he fell to the ground with a thud. He got up and rushed to the bathroom. He noticed how he had sharingan eyes in the mirror and he got stronger. All of a sudden he felt light headed and fell on the floor unconscious. When he woke up he looked at himself in the mirror and he didn't have sharingan eyes anymore and he wasn't strong like before either.

He said, "It must have been a dream but it sure was a crazy one."

Confused, he goes to his computer and searches sharingan and floating in mid-air but finds nothing. He gets dressed, eats breakfast, and goes outside. Trying to get some fresh air, he walks into the backyard and paces while breathing heavily. He looks up at the sky and notices the bird flying. All of a sudden, he gets this feeling that he is flowing, and when he looked back down at the ground he was floating again but this time he actually stayed in the air. He started thinking about the ground and he started descending back.

Shocked, he said, "This is no dream this is real...I got to call Ken."

He goes back inside in a hurry and calls Ken and tells him to come over. Ken arrives later and Shiru can't talk straight. He was so excited that he kept talking and talking.

Ken confused said, "Whoa, wait what happened? You're talking to fast."

Shiru calms down and said, "Ok, look at this."

By accident Shiru knocks into Ken while he is turning around and Ken falls to the floor unconscious as well. Shiru quickly gets water and wakes him up.

Shiru worried asked, "Are you ok? You scared me for a second there."

Ken still dazed and confused answers," Yeah, I'm alright. What happened?"

Shiru said, "I just touched you and you fell unconscious on the ground."

Ken said, "We got to tell the police or someone, this is serious."

Shiru said, "No, not yet first let's go to the abandoned warehouse so we can figure out exactly what happened."

Ken agrees and the head off to the abandoned warehouse, it used to be an old textile factory but they got shut down and they never sold the warehouse. It was a big, grayish looking building, and most of the windows were shattered because of gang fights that used to happen around there. They slowly walk in because they weren't sure if anyone was inside.

Once they see it is all clear, Shiru said, "Ok let's see what we got here hit me."

Ken confused asked, "What?"

Shiru repeats it and in less than a second Ken starts attacking him. They used to take kung fu when they were little and they were using this same technique to fight, but something was different. They kept blocking each other's hits and they kept getting faster and faster. They got so fast that all you could see was a blur. Ken finally got tired and he started attacking furiously. His hands were like drills they kept going back and forward.

He didn't stop until he hit his target and he did. Shiru went flying about two feet in the air and when he got back up, he got mad. All of a sudden the ground started shaking and he

Shiru disappeared. Then there was a blur and Shiru attacked him knocking both of them in opposite directions.

Ken was starting to get stronger and his stamina was increasing. He would have usually been down on the floor tired but he could actually keep up with Shiru.

Shiru excitedly said, "Now this is starting to get good."

Ken said, "Well not for me I don't have any powers like you."

Shiru said, "Then hit me with your best shot and I will only block and not fight back."

Ken got enraged and started attacking. Before he even reached Shiru, two swords appeared out of nowhere and they fell to the ground right next to Shiru and Ken.

Shiru being curious first picked up a long, wide blade covered in markings.

He somehow could understand what it said even know he had never even seen it before.

The markings said "Bankai" and disappeared. Ken picked up the other on but that blade was thinner but it still had the same markings and they disappeared as well. They were both confused and still pumped up from the fight continued but used the swords as well.

They were both guys who did stuff first and ask questions later. All of a sudden a group of mysterious warriors appeared around then and had the same type of swords. They closed them in a circle holding their swords to their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of mysterious swordsmen closed in on both of them. This very old looking man in a black robe came out of group and walked up to both of them. His face was covered but you could tell he was very, very old, by the way he walked. You could tell Ken was scared because he kept trying to hid himself behind Shiru.

The old man said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your training but we have business with both of you. We are part of a secret group called the Z fighters. We have come to get new members for our secret society, well actually to keep the society living on. We have closed off our connection from the real world and have been protecting Earth from the outside. Our group of people have gotten too old to continue this and we need to live on. We weren't looking for you specifically, you just found the stone. That stone is where we got our powers from. Come with us."

Everyone lowered their weapons and removed their hoods. Shiru and Ken were shocked when they realized that everyone was elderly. They got closer mumbled some kind of incantation and they were teleported to this alternate dimension. It looked like it was night time because you could see the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky. Their dimension was in ruins. The old man started talking again.

He said, "This dimension was destroyed by war, many of the people betrayed us and they fled away and started planning secret invasions to take away our members but they were wiped out. We can teach you all we know about these powers you have found and especially how to use that sword you found, well actually we sent to you. We are in need, will you help us?"

Shiru and Ken looked at each other and agreed, "Were in!"

The mysterious old man nodded and said, "Good..we will get started right away, by the way my name is Muria, but you can call me Sensei, now lets get started."

He took off his robe and under his robe was his own sword, it was very different from Ken and Shiru's his sword looked like he had been in over 100's of battles and has seen a lot of blood. It was all worn out and damaged. He took it out and pointed it at Shiru and everyone else followed. There was a moment of silence you couldn't hear anything at all. Then in an instant, there was the noise of a blade and Shiru fell to the ground.

The old man said, "Attack me, this is the only way you will learn."

Shiru slowly got up and he hesitated to attack but this time, when he heard the same sound Shiru reacted and you could hear the sound of the sword clashing together. Then everyone dashed forward and started fighting Ken started defending himself too. All you could hear was the clashing of the blades and the sound of footsteps. That's when Sensei did the worst thing he could do ever. He used his sharingan eyes and got inside Shiru's head and said, "I see...Fight me or I will kill her."He then made a nightmare in Shiru's head and he froze. The nightmare was Sensei killing Mai. Sensei suddenly felt the rage inside of him and for the first time he seemed scared. Shiru slowly rose his head and smirked.

He said, "That is the worst thing you could have done, ever."  
Shiru disappeared and the Sensei turned around in a instance and blocked Shiru's attack. Shiru was like a savage tiger, he kept attacking without stopping or thinking of the consequences. Ken was still fighting the entire group of people and was getting beaten badly.

Shiru then remembered that one word that he knew could help him win.

Shiru yelled out, "Bankai!"

The ground started to rumble and shake and Sensei started to get nervous. Shiru's aura was red which meant it was full of anger and hatred. Shiru attacked and finally got Sensei. It wasn't a severe wound to do too much damage but it did surprise him. Shiru then tried again but missed and he kept swinging his sword furiously at Sensei.

Sensei said, "You have to learn how to control your anger, if you don't you may even hurt the people you love with this power."

Then it seemed there was a struggle within Shiru. Shiru had his sword right next to Sensei's neck but his hand was trembling. It seemed he was trying to fight the darkness inside of him. Every stopped fighting and was watching, to see what was going to happen. His aura kept moving around like a forest fire and it was getting bigger and darker. People thinking he was about to do it, were about to attack him but then the aura formed into a ball and engulfed Shiru completely. It turned completely black and then the outline of the sphere turned blue. Shiru dropped the sword, backed away, and fell to the ground. The blue aura was taking over, but it seemed it was having dificulties doing it. Finally in one final attempt the blue took over completely and Shiru was back to normal.

He asked, "What was that?"

Sensei answered, "That was your aura, the color of it, says in what mood you are. Never let it reach black completely like now because most times it is very difficult to get rid of. That's what happened to the people who betrayed us, they got enraged and started killing innocent people, while their aura got darker and darker. He was a very good kid but it was too late, he was completely evil."

Shiru and Ken nodded and then looked around their dimension. Ken found an old stone wall that had a bunch of writing like the sword. He took out his sword and moved it near the wall. Once again, the ground started to shake and the walls opened up. It was a dark room with an type of helmet in the middle.

Sensei said, "Looks like you found the training room I was actually gonna come here next."

Everyone went into the dark room and all you could see was the helmet because it was glowing. No one could see anyone else but you could hear them walking in.

Sensei said, "One of you put this helmet on it will basically teach you about all your powers that you have and can get."

Ken being to scared to do it told Shiru to go first. Shiru walked in the middle of the room and put on the helmet. The room lit up completely and all you could see were hieroglyphics around the room.

A machine said, "Video display started."

Everyone just stood around and waited, while the machine kept saying the percentage that was done. Inside the helmet Shiru was watching different people using different types of powers, but he already knew about those. Later, new powers started showing up, even bigger and better than before. Then everything turned pitch black.

The machine said, "System malfunction!"

There was yet another quake but none of them were causing it. The old man's look worried Shiru and Ken. Shiru took the helmet off and asked what was happening.

Sensei exclaimed, "There back to kill everyone that is left. You have to leave if you want to stay alive, they will hunt you down. You can learn the rest on your own and teach Ken. Now go you must hurry we will distract them."

Ken and Shiru agreed and they rushed towards the door. When they got outside the building was blown to pieces but the elderly men were still alive. This mysterious figure in a red robe appeared in front of Ken. Ken took out his sword in a jolt, but it was too late to do anything the ghostly figure had left.

Shiru quickly opened the portal back to the real world and they jumped across, just to see that they forgot to close it and all the demons, including the mysterious man that came in front of Ken passed through. They couldn't do anything, just flee.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran away in terror but soon slowed down because they noticed they werent being followed. They stopped flying and slowly went to the ground so they wouldnt be noticed. The sun was still shining brightly so they must not have wasted so much time in there even though it felt like they were there for hours. They checked their watches to see what time it was, but were astonished to see only five minutes have passed. School was about over, so they rushed over because during the entire time that they were there, they had wasted a lot of energy with the clones.

They took the bus and put away their blades. They were quiet the entire trip there, not one word came out of either of their mouths, their eyes were full of sorrow. All of those people died trying to protect them. Shiru and Ken left the bus at there stop, very tired and sad.

Shiru said, "That's it im not going to stay here doing nothing. Im gonna fight back, are you in or out?"

Ken thought about it for a second and started to consider the risks. It was silent the rest of the way there, and Ken was still thinking about the question. Finally, when they reached school Ken agreed. They quickly went into school and went to their lockers, where the clones were. They got rid of them and started walking back to look for everyone else. They found everyone very talkative today for some reason but Ken and Shiru were talking too. Everyone went their separate ways except for Ken, Shiru, and Mai. Ken left but told Shiru he would meet with him at his house.

Mai asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Shiru not knowing what to do asked, "Are you free today?"

Mai just looked at him and she said, "Yes"

They walked all the way to Shiru's house, but no one said anything the entire way there. They only started talking about school.

Shiru's house had a huge backyard, mostly for their 2 dogs. It had a shingled roof, and the entire house had a white color. From outside you could hear Shiru's two dogs barking, mostly because they were excited that Shiru was back. Mai and Shiru went inside and dropped off their bags and went into the living room.

Shiru's two dogs followed and he went to get them some food. When he got back, the dogs seemed to start liking Mai even though they dont take too kindly to new visitors. They smelled the food and rushed over and started eating. Shiru sat back down and looked at Mai. They didn't say anything for a while and started getting closer and closer just staring at each other. One of Shiru's dogs, pushed then together but missed. The kiss turned into a hug. They stayed hugging each other for actually a very long time. By the look on their faces neither of them wanted to let go. Finally, Ken arrived and as quickly as the hug happened, it vanished. Ken dropped off some of his bags and said he would come back again. Shiru turned again to Mai.

Shiru said, "I have something really important to ask you."

Shiru asked, "What would happen if you knew I had powers? Would you be scared of me?"

Mai replied, "What are you talking about...Well, actually I wouldnt be scared, because I know you and we are really good friends. I trust you, but why are you asking me this?"

Shiru said, "Well, you know that day I read that note. I figured out what happened. I have..."

There was a loud knock on the door and then Ken came rushing in again. He seemed exhausted this time and sat down to catch his breath.

Ken said, "Those..._people_ we saw that went through that _door, _well I just saw them again. They didn't look to happy this time, what do we do now?"

Shiru looked at Mai and said, "We got to get ready then."

Shiru took Mai's hand and said, "Follow me..."

Mai and Shiru went back outside and for the first time Mai blushed instead of Shiru. Shiru was surprised but didn't say anything.

Shiru said, "Im going to show you something that probably no one else will find out."

Shiru takes out his belt and it turns back into a sword again. He makes a rip in the air and a portal opens up.

Shiru holds out his hand and Mai trustingly takes it.


	4. Chapter 4

They both walk in and appear in Paris, France. Mai is astonished by the magnificent view. You could see the cafes, and all the people walking to the mall. The stars were shining brightly in the sky next to the aluminous moon. Many of them had on sweaters, because it got very windy at night. Mai started shivering and was still holding Shiru's arm. She quickly grabbed the other on and put his arms around her. Shiru was surprised that she wasn't scared at all, but she was actually excited.

Shiru said, "This is what I wanted to show you, well actually tell you. I have abilities and Ken has them too."

Mai turned around still holding his hand and asked, "How?"

Shiru replied, "That rock I found gave me the powers. I will explain everything soon, I just wanted you to know."

Mai and Shiru looked at each other once again. Shiru's heart started racing faster and faster. Mai started getting closer, and she put her arms around his neck. Finally, Mai was right in front of Shiru. Their noses were touching and Shiru just looked into Mai's eyes. Mai whispered something quietly that even though they were in front of each other nose to nose he couldn't hear it. Shiru had never kissed someone so he was nervous to do anything at all. Mai saw how nervous he was and though it was so cute. She finally closed in and kissed him, and you could see that they were enjoying it. Right when they kiss, fireworks go off in the crowd. The kiss didn't last too long because both of their phones rang and they stopped to answer it. Shiru's parents called saying they weren't going to be home for a while because they went on a business trip. Mai's parents called saying they left on their honeymoon and weren't going to be back any time soon. They hung up and started staring at each other. Shiru then takes her hand and they teleport once again. Shiru was going to go back home but got back to the portal, just to notice the old man wounded on the floor with his sword.


End file.
